


Only Natural

by ForWhomTheBellTolls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, British Men of Letters, But Mostly Of Dean Winchester, But She Loves Her Sons Though, Disturbing Arthur Ketch, Disturbing Themes, Disturbing and Definitely Not Healthy P.O.V, F/M, Hints Of Arthur Ketch Being Jealous Of Dean Winchester And Sam Winchester, Hints Of Mary Winchester Having An Unhealthy Mindset, Mary Winchester Is Disturbing Too, Power Dynamics In A Way, Season/Series 12, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, Slight Hints Of Physical Violence As A Sexual Turn On, Slight Hints Of Possessive Arthur Ketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForWhomTheBellTolls/pseuds/ForWhomTheBellTolls
Summary: It's only natural that two killers would be drawn to each other. And it's only natural that they either kill one another, or- well, let their instincts loose, so to speak.(P.O.V from Ketch.)Warnings: Slightly disturbing thought process. Disturbing relationship. Maybe not that disturbing, but definitely not normal and healthy.





	Only Natural

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a month or two ago when I barely finished watching season 12 of Supernatural. So if you think the way I wrote Arthur Ketch is too OOC, then I apologize. But I got the writing bug when I saw how Mary Winchester and Arthur Ketch acted with each other, and had to make a small one-shot. I also put the mature rating because this fanfiction hints at disturbing themes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> (Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters. This is merely a fan fiction I wrote for fun.)

The moment Arthur Ketch saw Mary Winchester in action, he knew that he had found someone who understood. It was a beautiful epiphany, and a most beautiful sight. Watching Mary Winchester handle his toys like they were an extention of her own limbs, well, it truly was a marvelous sight indeed.

It was a pity that her inner killer was being smoothered underneath motherhood.

Ketch idly watched as she lied to her children, no hesitation and no tell or tick. A seasoned liar, this one.

It just made her even more wonderful in his eyes.

He complimented her of course, but she seemed disinterested. Not that he minded. What he did mind, however, is her distraction with her children.

For all he cared, they could die or go to Hell and rot there. 

But she 'cared' for them, which made her soft. Weak.

Truly a pity.

His attempt to warn her of this weakness didn't seem to go well.

Well, no matter. She would soon see.

Time went by as they hunted the supernatural, killing successfully like perfect oiled machines. It was thrilling, to have someone who understood at his side. He saw in her what he knew was in himself; they were killers. And they live for the hunt. It's who they are. It's their very being.

It's only natural that two killers would be drawn to each other. 

And it's only natural that they either kill one another, or- well, let their instincts loose, so to speak.

It was after they cleared out a warehouse of cowering werewolves that they found themselves in this predicament. 

He has to say, Mary Winchester is beyond doubt very… passionate. 

They said nothing, no words or lead up. The only sound that could be heard was their panting, maybe a moan or grunt here and there. Definitely a lot of breathless gasps and the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

It wasn't sex. It was more than that. It wasn't making love either. 

It was… letting go.

Bruises lined her neck, red dripped down her nose and slid over lips that were bitten into and parted with ragged breaths. Her eyes were already swelling and darkening, as was her cheekbone.

They brought out her eyes beautifully. 

His face hurt, as did his knuckles. It hurt to close his hands into fists, so he knew he had broken a few bones there. There was a stinging on his neck from where she had nicked him with her knife before he managed to get away. He could feel the warm wash of blood sliding down over his flesh, cooling as it congealed and clotted. 

It was wonderful.

They stood a few feet away from each other, eyeing the other to see what they did next. 

Ketch couldn't help but wish it never ended.

But, alas, good things always have to come to a close.

The sound of a phone ringing broke the moment.

Mary Winchester the killer startled, before glancing to her pocket. She glanced back to him.

He made a magnanimous gesture, telling her to answer.

She did, and he watched as Mary Winchester The Killer slid away, making way to a softer and more gentle woman. 

Mary Winchester The Mother answered the phone, her voice rising in pleasant and loving surprise as she greeted her eldest son.

He drew back, almost repelled. He kept his face carefully blank as he studied the transition.

He didn't like it.

But what could he do? 

Well, he could brainwash her for one.

That answer was provided none other than by the lovely Lady Bevelle.

And while it surprisingly hurt to see Mary Winchester go through the brainwashing treatment, in the end it was for the better.

She was simply brilliant to watch. Fast, efficient without that bloody motherhood to weigh her down. A true killing machine, through and through.

If only it lasted.

But as they say, good things never do.

He always knew that he might have to shoot and kill Mary Winchester.

He never thought that it would be her that shot and killed him.

Like an avenging angel, she stood there beside her eldest son, her eyes as hard as steel and as cold as a a winter storm.

"I knew you were a killer," he couldn't help but say. "You both are."

And the funny thing is, she didn't even answer. It was Dean who did.

But he could see in her eyes that she didn't deny it. Not this time.

"You're right," Dean told him.

The last thing he heard was the ear shattering blast of the gun.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually haven't watched season 13 for Supernatural, but I got spoiled to what happens in most of it. Which sucks. I'm trying my best to wait for it to come out on Netflix, but it feels so long! I wanna watch it so bad! *Cries.*
> 
> Also, I've just started to notice that people don't seem to like Mary. A lot actually seem to hate her. I honestly don't get it. I've even seen people say they ignore that scene with her and Dean, where he finally tells her how he feels about her and how his life was, just because they don't like her.
> 
> Like, seriously? They choose to ignore that scene that shows us how Dean actually feels?Just because you dislike one character?
> 
> I honestly don't understand this. *Sighs.*


End file.
